Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout
"You took my macaroni... now I'll take your life!" - Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout, to Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout (えいんグリー・ブラッドさあステイ・サムライ・ライヴァル・スカオト Eingurii-Buraddosaasutii-Samurai-Raivaru-Sukauto) was first introduced in Episode 259 "What Has To Be Done Has To Be Done By Me And Me Only!?" when he confronted Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout about their shared childhood after the 2-year timeskip when Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout defeated Bananarama-sama. History Childhood Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout had a very troubled childhood. At the age of 6, he was born without a face. He had to live his daily life until he was 8 years old when a complex operation by Dr. Van Oktoberstein was performed to remove his arms and legs to give him a face. The operation was a success and Oktoberstein added mechanical limbs to Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout, made out of ductape, Legos, and old Capri-Sun packs. He had a lot of trouble finding friends afterward, because nobody wanted to deal with him due his limbs smelling like tropical fruits. When Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout reached the age of 10, he met Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, and they instantly became best friends over their shared love for macaroni. One fateful day Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's father made macaroni and told him to tell Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout to come to eat. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout lied to his father that Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout was too busy to come over, and he ate all the macaroni himself. Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout later found out about this and swore his revenge upon Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout for this betrayal. Teenage years 3 years after his traumatic experience with Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout decided to live up to his family name and began training as a samurai under his father, Cottonlick Slick, the unknown, country-music loving half-brother of Bananarama, to eventually defeat Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. In a sparring match he discovered his latent powers of his manifest Scoutkenn, Gomu no za warudo (Dong of the Rubberworld), which he kept secret until he could fight Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. At the age of 17, he formed the "Magical Mercenaries of Monstrous Malice" together with America Man, SummerGunner, and Dr. Van Oktoberstein. The Reunited Rivals After Bananarama-sama was defeated, Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout called together the Magical Mercenaries of Monstrous Malice and planned a united attack on Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and his friends. After he confronted Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout about his trauma, he seemingly killed Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's not-girlfriend Betty and nearly killed all of his friends. Still not satisfied and empty within, he began training under the Dark God of Unknown's Direction to defeat his dark self and gain more power in his quest for answers. After an exhausting battle with his Edgier side, Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout learned what that he needed to kill Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout or else apologize for his overreaction so they could be friends again. Being too stubborn to accept his mistakes and apologize, he challenged Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout to another battle. They met in Neo-Neo-Neo-Tokyo on top of the Ai-Fel tower where they decided to have their final clash. After the first exchange of hits, the battle started to heat up, and they leveled the entire building. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout was clearly stronger than Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout at the moment, so he used his "Dark Soul" ability to get even stronger. After 5 episodes of mostly powering up and flashbacks, Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout grabbed Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and hit him with an uppercut so hard that he was launched onto the Moon's surface. Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout jumped after him, and they exchanged blows. They saw that they were equal in power, and both unleashed their most powerful techniques which completely annihilated the Moon, plus heavily damaged the Slappylonny Satellite, so everyone except Enrique-Supreme lost their cable (Note: the Earth was still under the protection spell of Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout father so it couldn't be damaged, save for Wisconsin, which was utterly demolished). After the battle, Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout apologized and used his Gomu no Za Warudo to create a new moon out of rubber, which is now inhabitated by Sentinent Rubberducks, a side effect of his float Rubber-Chaos-Dragon-Duck. Powers & Abilities *''Gomu no Za Warudo (Dong of the Rubberworld'') – A powerful yet weird technique that turns everything around him into rubber at will, stops time, and occasionally rains rubber ducks from the sky. *''Flaming-Beam-Dragon Sword Combat'' – Thanks to his years of training, Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout mastered combat with 2 1/2 swords. **''Edge of Glory'' – A powerful strike performed with two of his swords. **''The Real Edge of Glory'' – An even more powerful version of "Edge of Glory," utilized by combining it with the Dark Soul powers he gained in Episode 301 "All Hail Shadow!! The Taxi From ULTRA-SATAN-HELL?!" *''The Dark Soul – A special Brood-Justsu ability he learned after confronting his even edgier and darker version of himself, Perfect-Dark-Angry-Bloodthristy-Samurai-Rival-Scout, in Episode 310 "The Dark Descent: Brother vs Not-Actually-A-Brother!!" It surrounds him with a dark aura that boosts all of his physical abilities to superhuman limits, which enables him to level entire buildings with a snap of his fingers. *''Onigiri-Chop Suey Kamasutra Slice – His most powerful attack, which he uses against Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout in Episode 332 "Tearful Fight!! It Has To Be This Way Or Does It??" on their fight on the moon. Using his magic katana "Red Sun," he performs a single slicing attack that consumes all of his "Dark Soul" energy at once. The attack was powerful enough to slice the Moon into several pieces, as well as leaving a huge scar on Mars and its rings. Trivia *Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout was originally created by Krunkidile to serve as a complex character foil for Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, showing how the hero might have turned out if his jaw was made of metal and he were just slightly more of a jerk than he already is. In the manga, the longstanding relationship between the two was filled with nuance about exactly what kind of spaghetti sauces they each liked and how their difference in taste began to drive a wedge between them. **However, Ultra Satan decided to turn him into a typical childhood-friend-turned-rival character, because "I'm the Producer, and no, you can't see your family, so stop asking." Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Former Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Scouts